Dragon Ball Super: The Clash of Three War Gods
by Einstein's Mistakes
Summary: When 17 wished back erased universes, his wish had unknown repercussions. Now that the "Most Unruly Universe" is back, can the Z-Fighters fight against monsters that even Gods and Angels feared? How would Goku and Vegeta stand up to such ancient might? My own interpretation of the new Dragon Ball movie coming this December! Currently Going through Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

**Set After Dragon Ball Super, the Clash of Three War Gods is purely my interpretation of the next Dragon Ball Super Movie set to release in this December.**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters.**

* * *

 _Several months had passed since the Tournament of Power, the contest amongst mortals that decided the fate of universes. Mortals whose powers lay in the domain of Gods, or even surpassed them, fought with all their hearts. Ultimately, the multiverse remained the more or less the same, with unforeseen effects._

 _One, it made Gods more aware of mortals' potentials. Mortals such as Goku, Vegeta, and Jiren showed the Destroyers and Supreme Kais what they were capable of. Soon, the rumors of them spread to other gods in this multiverse and the next. Most Gods at first did not believe that such mortals did not exist, until they were shown the footage from the Tournament of Power. The fights, especially the clash between Goku and Jiren, made gods more fearful of the mortals they watched over._

 _But perhaps the most horrifying result, were the revived universes. When Android 17, Champion of the Tournament, asked Super Shenron to bring back all of the erased universes, the Grand Priest wasn't exactly specific. Thus Super Shenron not only brought back universes erased during the Tournament of Power, but it also brought back Universes 13-18._

 _One really has to ask...why did Universes 13-18 get erased in the first place?_

 _T_ _he most popular rumor amongst the immortals was that the Great Zeno wanted to reduce the number of universes and deleted the six for having the lowest power levels. Another reason was that a God of Destruction angered him._

 _But the real reason...lies within one universe. There was the reason why that one was once called the "Most Unruly Universe."_

* * *

 _Dream Flashback..._

 _Long ago, Unknown Universe..._

 _Two warriors, both of them covered with overflowing green aura laced with blue lightning, clashed against each other in space. One of them punched the other into a planet and rammed his opponent into it, destroying the planet. The other stopped the former's momentum and smashed his ki-charged fist into his opponents' stomach._

 _"Is this what you wanted!?" One of them yelled. "Us killing each other?!"_

 _"The weak are the food for the strong!" The other roared back, shooting a ki blast that destroyed a nearby mountain. "Surrender, brother. Or I will kill all of your family and friends!"_

 _"You wouldn't!"_

 _"Watch me!" He raised his hand, signaling his army to move around the two and towards the mountains._

 _"You bastard!" The other screamed. "I'll kill you for this!"_

 _"You can try!"_

 _End Dream Flashback.._

In another dimension, a very powerful built warrior shot up from his bed, sweat dripping from his head. That was no dream. That was a flashback of his past life, one that he has not had for quite sometime.

"Yamo, are you alright?" Beside the warrior was an athletic, yet curvaceous female. She rose from the bed, holding the blanket around her nude body. "What's wrong?"

"A memory..." The male warrior wiped the sweat off of his brow. "You know the one..."

The female nodded and pulled her lover closer to him. "You haven't had that nightmare for centuries. Why now?"

"I don't know...but I intend to find out later." He turned to the woman with a wicked smile. "Can you make me forget until tomorrow morning? Or are you still tired from last night?"

The woman smirked, roughly pushed him onto their bed, and straddled her lover. "Oh I'll help you forget, you cocky bastard..." She whispered as she lowered her lips to his.

* * *

 _Present Day, Beerus's Planet, Universe 7_

Goku and Vegeta were doing squats in Whis's extra-heavy weight suits in the training fields as Whis and Beerus lounged on the lawn at the side.

"9 million 999 Thousand 9 hundred 99...!" Goku grunted.

"10 Million!" Vegeta shouted as both of them finished their set.

"Well done!" Whis exclaimed as he waived his staff, magically removing the weight suits off of his students. "10 million squats with 100,000 tons of weight, double of what you did last time."

"How's this supposed to help us get stronger, Whis?" Goku fell to his butt. "I mean...I know that this is physical training, but I thought you said we needed to work on moving without thought."

"Yes, my thoughts exactly," Vegeta grunted again. "How's this help us with Ultra Instinct?"

"Hohohoho, allow me to explain" Whis laughed. "Goku-san, do you know why you are so exhausted after you enter Ultra-Instinct?"

Goku scratched his head. "I don't know. I'm guessing it's like any other transformation?"

"Exactly! You achieved Ultra-Instinct by entering into a transformation suitable for it," Whis explained as he showed a hologram of Goku's Mastered Ultra Instinct against Jiren with his staff. "As you know, the greater the transformation, the harsher it is on your body."

Vegeta frowned. "You are saying that if we strengthen our bodies, Ultra-Instinct will be less harsh on us?"

"Indeed, Vegeta-san." The Angel nodded. "Of course, you will have to awaken it first like Goku has."

"Answer this, then. How has this idiot awakened Ultra Instinct before me?" The Prince of Saiyan pointed at Goku with his thumb.

"I can only repeat what I said before, Vegeta-San, " Whis said promptly. "Goku THINKS less than you do, thus he can enter Ultra Instinct much easier than you do." He then lifted his two hands. "Ultra Instinct is composed of two separate sub-states, SIGN and IMPULSE. SIGN is where one reSIGNs to one's reactions and IMPULSE is where one becomes completely IMPULsive. Goku's first Ultra Instinct is where he resigned to his reaction; that's why he was able to dodge attacks so well, yet couldn't attack as effectively."

"reSIGN for reaction and IMPULSE for action..." Vegeta repeated.

"Indeed! When Goku-San first entered Ultra Instinct, he only entered the SIGN half of the technique, allowing him to dodge blows, but he couldn't attack as effectively." Whis then showed Goku's initial Ultra Instinct State. "It was only when he mastered Impulse half that he mastered it."

"But I couldn't keep it up for long..." Goku sighed. He remembered feeling as if his body was being ripped apart just after he defeated Jiren. That was unlike any pain he had ever felt before, and he would prefer not to go through it again.

"The reason is that your current body is not strong enough to withstand the full brunt of the transformation." Beerus interjected, getting the other three attention. "If I entered Ultra Instinct, I would be able to withstand the blowback. You Saiyans are just not ready, yet."

Vegeta began to grumble. "Just how strong would we need to be to use Ultra-Instinct without repercussions?"

"You would have to be as physically strong as a God of Destruction to use it effortlessly." Whis answered, clapping his hands. "The training is done for the day. Let's go to Lady Bulma's and have a delicious dinner to end the day!"

"Yes, that would be nice." Beerus smiled as he got up. "That sushi I had before, I would like to have it again, with some cheesecake!"

Goku began laughing. "Looks like both of us have a long way to go, Vegeta."

"Oh shut your face. You may have attained Ultra Instinct, Kakarot. But I will master it before you can." Vegeta folded his arms and smirked.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in an unknown Universe..._

A giant figure sat upon his throne in the darkness, waiting for his report.

"My King!" A figure in battle armor ran up to him and bowed. "We finally have the report from our scouts from Universe 7."

"Finally." The figure growled in a deep voice. "Remind me to kill those scouts for taking so long..."

The servant cleared his throat. "They are already dead, my lord."

"Excellent, then continue." The giant king barked, smacking his monkey-like tail on the ground.

"Yes, my liege. Our scouts reported that Universe 7 was ripe for conquering, and they had established a kingdom themselves, before they themselves were destroyed. Last recording is over 40 years old." The servant spoke. "Our analysis indicates that there are a few saiyan survivors scattered, one of which is the Prince."

"Prince, huh? A spawn from my bloodline survived?" The King rumbled.

"Yes. Him and another saiyan named Kakarot were jettisoned off."

The King rose from his throne, his figure towering over all others. "Prepare my ship!"

"My lord, are you planning to go personally?"

"Of course. A king must face his successor..." The giant walked out of the throne room.

* * *

 **So there is my brief intro to my story.**

 **I have other stories, all of which are connected in a same story line. Read them to, if you are interested.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

 **So it has been more or less confirmed that Broly will be in the next movie as the villain. I didn't know that when I first started writing this story. I was debating whether to change my story to better fit the canon, but I decided not to and stick to my story.**

* * *

 _The World of Sacred Kais_

The Supreme Kai Shin and Elder Kai were playing the go while sipping tea.

"Another fine day of peace, don't you think so, youngster?" The Elder Kai wheezed as he moved his go piece on the board in the middle of his opponent's go territory.

"Yes, it is," Shin replied, putting down his go piece. "Thankfully the universe has been peaceful since the Tournament." After playing his move, he looked up from the board at his predecessor. "Don't you think it is strange?"

"Picked up on that, have you?" Elder Kai sighed. "Your instincts are finally sharpening."

"What do you mean, wise elder?" Shin asked.

"Some Supreme Kais possess the rare ability of foresight. Well, it isn't an ability per say. Mortals would call it a sixth sense. We gods call it something else." The elder Kai spoke.

Shin thought for a minute and realized. "Ultra Instinct..." He answered and Elder Kai nodded solemnly. "But how? I myself am not a warrior such as Goku or Lord Beerus. Nor am I even close to their power leve.."

"Ultra Instinct has as many names as many forms. It isn't limited to our universe. Some call it Supreme Virtue, some call it the Life-Equation, some call it the Power Cosmic" The old kai spoke. "What Goku demonstrated in his fights is different from what the Angels or Gods of Destruction possess. From what we Supreme Kais possess." He tapped the Go board, and it disappeared. "While all Ultra-Instincts are different per user, they are all intrinsically the same."

"Considering how old I am, I doubt any of the current Supreme Kais even has Ultra-Instinct." The Elder Kai continued, rubbing his knee. "Even in my time, Ultra-Instinct was a rarity amongst Supreme Kai, even rarer were those that mastered it."

Shin tapped his knee, thinking. "You possess Ultra Instinct, don't you, elder?"

The Elder Kai nodded. "My Ultra Instinct...allows me to see the inner truth of anything. One's potential, countenance, even purpose. That's what allowed me to push Gohan's potential beyond its limits. It seems that yours is different from mine as well."

"Me?" Shin pointed at himself.

"You witnessed firsthand Goku's Ultra Instinct, its completed form. That experience stimulated your own to blossom. Just like mine was a long time ago." Elder Kai sighed.

The younger Supreme Kai looked at his predecessor. For some reason, his elder acted much older and wearily. Sure he was old and now dead, but something was off. "Elder, are you okay?"

"I'm just reminiscing the day that I awoke my Ultra Instinct...that was when this universe was still so young..." Elder Kai looked up at the sky. "Oh yes...we were all so young back then...believing that we knew everything..."

Then suddenly a hologram appeared between them. A short blue skinned being with white hair appeared. "Greetings, Supreme Kais..."

"Grand Minister!" The two kais stood up and bowed immediately. "How may we serve you?"

The head angel lifted his hand. "It seems that an ancient past is to be repeated once again. Mu, old friend, you know the one."

"Mu?" Shin asked.

"That's my name." The Old Kai whispered. "Thought nobody has called me that for billions of years..." He looked back up at the Grand Minister. "Amenadiel, are you telling me that the prophecy is coming to pass?"

"I am afraid so..." The Grand Minister noted gravely. "The Three War Gods shall clash once more, shaking all realms..."

"...And destroy the balance..." The old kai finished. "We must call Lord Beerus immediately..."

"He and my son are already on Earth." The head angel answered. "And...HE has also been called..."

"HIM?!" The Old Kai wheezed. "Why him?"

"You know that he is the only one who could be trusted to deal with this...predicament of ours. He almost has in the past." The Grand Minister noted.

* * *

 _In another dimension..._

The being called Yamo put on his black battle armor over with black body suit in front of a large mirror. The armor ahd one grey pointy shoulder pauldron on his right shoulder and a tattered dark orange cloth around him waist. As he put on his wrist bands, his lover looked at him from their bed, barely clothed in a semi-transparent bathrobe.

"You are tense..." She whispered.

Yamo grunted. "Of course I am...wouldn't you be?"

"Granted, thinking about the man who killed me in the past does make me want to rip something apart..." The woman spoke. "But this, Yamo, is like everything you have done up until now. Cleaning up a mess."

Yamo's face finally relaxed into a smile. "How do you always know the right thing to say to me?"

"Because I know you, and I'm always right." Yamo's lover rose up from their bed and helped her lover finish putting on his armor. Then she put her hands on his chest and leaned against him.

"Bring me his head, Yamo...beat him until he begs for mercy and rip his head out for me..." She put her lips close to his ear and whispered in a harsh, yet lustful voice.

"That's the most romantic thing you ever said to me..." Yamo smiled, and they shared a passionate kiss before Yamo left to kill an old enemy.

* * *

 _Earth, Universe 7..._

At Bulma's place, Vegeta, Goku, Whis, and Beerus were enjoying their little feast, prepared by Goku's lovely Chichi. Her veritable feast included dumplings, chow mein, fried rice, duck, pork, etc.

"I swear, Earth's food gets better every time I come here!" Beerus chowed down a whole bowl of chicken chow mein and began to gulp down Imperial Rolls.

Bulma, with her left arm holding Bulla, sighed. "Why do all of you come to Earth only for food now? (Sigh) I suppose Chichi and I should just be glad that our husbands come home once in a while."

"You said it," Chichi sighed as well. "But they are our husbands. What can we do?"

Whis nodded. "Indeed, my lord." Then his orb on his staff shined. Somebody was contacting him. "Excuse me." Whis stood up and held his staff out. "Hello?"

A blue female face appeared in the orb. "Hello Whis, long time no see."

"Vhine!" Whis's normally calm face broke out into an extremely surprised smile. "It has been several billion years, elder sister! How are you, and how has been your exile?"

"Vhine?" Goku asked while munchies on rice. "She must be Whis's sister."

"She is my eldest sister, Goku." Whis noted. "One that I haven't spoken to in a very long time. So, Vhine, how may we help you?"

"I'm afraid that I only have bad news for you, Whis." Vhine spoke. "Somebody from Universe 13 has come to your universe."

"Universe 13?" Beerus asked, draining down a smoothie. "As I recall, Whis, Grand Zeno wiped that universe off along with 5 other universes."

Whis smiled. "That is correct, my lord. But...when 17-san used Super Dragon Balls to bring back the erased universes, Super Shenron also brought back previously erased universes!"

"What? How does that work?" Vegeta asked. "He didn't ask for those universes to be brought back as well!"

"He didn't, specifically, Vegeta." Whis lifted his finger. "What he asked for was "Bring back all erased universes." As this wish is vague by nature and Super Shenron having no limits to what his wish can grant, I believe that he also brought back Universes 13-18 as well."

"So a technicality based on vagueness, huh Whis?" Beerus asked, and Whis nodded. "Which would explain why my eldest sister is back from her exile."

"Whis!" Vhine snapped. "Now is not the time! The one who comes from Universe 13 is a threat greater than a God of Destruction. He is the main reason why Universes 13-18 were erased in the first place!"

A very tense feeling spread in the environment. "What did you say?" Beerus spoke ominously. "A threat greater than myself. Have I heard you correctly, Angel?"

Vhine nodded gravely. "Yes, Lord Beerus. Your peer, and my student Khaine, was killed by this threat right before Universe 13 was erased."

"Who is this threat? A God? An Eternal? A threat from another multiverse?" Beerus hounded her with questions."

After waiting a moment, Vhine answered. "He's a mortal..."

"A mortal?!" Beerus roared. "A mortal is responsible for 6 universes' erasure. Impossible!"

"Is it really that impossible?" Goku spoke, getting everybody's attention. "I mean, there's Jiren, remember?"

"Even so..." Whis spoke. "Mortals like you and Jiren are so rare that they are practically non-existent."

Vhine cleared her throat. "And Universe 13 was erased when Whis was young even by mortal standards. Back to my news...this mortal is coming not only to your universe, but the very planet you are currently on."

Suddenly, all four of them sensed an immense, imposing ki. This was different from any other kind of ki they had ever felt. It was huge, dominating, and corrupting...

"Kakarot..." Vegeta stood up.

"Yeah..." Goku tensed as well. "What is this ki...?"

Beerus gulped down a duck whole. "Hmm, interesting...a presence that even I have never sensed before. It's definitely not a god of destruction..."

Vegeta cleared his throat. "I'm going to face this mortal personally, and drive him off if he causes trouble."

"Me too!" Goku grinned. "I want to face this guy if I can."

"I'll face him first, Kakarot!" Vegeta shot back.

"Ahem..." Vhine spoke. "Before any of you face him, I will tell you a little about him. He is from a warrior race."

"Yes, and this mortal...is a Saiyan." Vhine finished

"A WHAT!?" Every exclaimed.

"A Saiyan? From Universe 13?" Vegeta shot back. "I thought that Saiyans only existed in Universe 6 and 7?"

"Quite the contrary, Saiyan." Vhine answered. "Saiyans originally came from Universe 13. And they came to Universe 6 and 7 to invade them."

Whis rubbed his chin. "It seems that this mortal is not alone...and he has landed at the North Pole. I believe it is best to confront him, don't you think so, Lord Beerus."

The Destroyer swallowed his piece of bread and stood up. "Fine. It will be a fine entertainment after this meal."

"Then, Let's go!" Vegeta shouted and was about to leave.

"Wait, Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "It's the North Pole! Wear this!" She wanted Vegeta a green winter jacket.

"You wear this too, Goku!" Chichi handed her husband a blue, knee-long winter jacket-coat. "You'll catch a cold up there!"

"Thanks, Chichi!" Goku put on the coat, hugged Chichi, and flew away. Bulma tilted her cheek towards Vegeta and waited, as if telling Vegeta she was waiting for something. Vegeta grunted, gave her a quick peck on cheek, and flew away as fast as possible.

"Ugh...men!" Bulma mocked, but smiled. Beerus and Whis warped away with Whis's ability.

* * *

 _Earth, Universe 7..._

A huge ship landed outside North City, and from it a huge individual walked out. This being was 8 feet tall with long black, spiky mane that reached down his knees. He wore an imposing black version of the Saiyan armor with huge red pauldrons and a black cape.

"He is here..." The man spoke, looking around. "I sense two mortal kis and two divine presences..." His deep voice rumbled. Behind him, two attendants bowed.

"Shall we wait here, my king?" They asked.

"You do. I'll go myself..." The one called King spoke. "A Destroyer and his angel attendant...that could complicate things...But once I have them on my side...neither of them would be an issue."

Just as he was about to fly away, he felt two energy signatures coming closer at rapid speeds. He didn't need to come to them. They were already coming to him.

Vegeta and Goku landed on the ground, finally facing the disturbance.

"You're finally here, my Saiyans." The huge saiyan jumped in front of the other two, cracking the ground beneath them and standing to his full height, towering over the two of them.

"Who are you?" Vegeta pointed at him. "And why have you come here?"

"I'm Kanba, the King of all Saiyans!" The huge saiyan finally spoke his name. "And I've come here to take what his mine. Both of you."

* * *

 **So the mysterious stranger reveals himself. Kanba. If you guys keep up with Dragon Ball Heroes, there is an evil Saiyan called Kanba in a strait jacket. This is the same guy! I wanted to add Kanba in my story because just his design itself is super bad-ass.**

 **Next Chapter: History of Saiyans Revealed! Another Stranger Arrives!**

 **Please Review.**


End file.
